Bronn
Bronn ist ein Söldner von niederer Geburt. Er arbeitete und kämpfte für Tyrion Lennister und wurde nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser zum Ritter geschlagen. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Jerome Flynn. Charakter und Erscheinung Zu Beginn der Saga ist er knochendürr und knochenhart, seine Augen und Haare sind dunkel und er trägt einen Stoppelbart Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion IV . Sein Haar ist rabenschwarz und seit dem Kampf mit Ser Vardis Egen fehlt ihm ein Zahn, wo Egens Schild ihn traf . Er scheint wenig Schlaf zu brauchen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . Er ist der wildeste Kämpfer, den Catelyn je gesehen hat, trotzdem bemerkt sie, dass in ihm weder Güte noch echte Treue steckt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn VI . Im Kampf zeigt er viel Geschick und List. Er kämpft wie ein Panter und sein Schwert scheint an seinem Arm festgewachsen zu sein Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn I . Laut Tyrion kämpft er fast so gut wie Jaime Lennister Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion I . Er hat eine hagere, wölfische Erscheinung, schwarzen Humor und eine pragmatische doch eher unmoralische Philosophie. Nachdem er in Königsmund Hauptmann von Tyrions persönlicher Leibgarde geworden ist, erscheint er wesentlich gepflegter. Dazu trägt er eine Offiziersuniform und einen kostbaren Lennister-Mantel, den Tyrion ihm geschenkt hat Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion IV . Er ist 15 Jahre jünger als Ser Vardis Egen . Vergangenheit Bronn soll eine harte Kindheit erlebt haben und hat angeblich bereits mit zwölf Jahren schon seinen ersten Mann getötet. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Bronn und ein anderer Söldner namens Chiggen waren Besucher im Gasthaus, als Catelyn Stark nach loyalen Männern fragte, die Tyrion Lennister festnehmen sollten. Diesem unterstellte sie, er habe versucht, ihren Sohn zu töten Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn V . Sie helfen Catelyn, Tyrion nach Hohenehr zu bringen. Auf der Bergstraße werden sie von einem der Bergstämme angegriffen. Bronn bewaffnet Tyrion mit Catelyns Erlaubnis mit einer Doppelaxt. Er kämpft gut und tötet mehrere Angreifer. Nach dem Kampf spricht er sich vehement dafür aus, direkt weiterzuziehen und nicht erst die Toten zu begraben, da er etwas Besseres vorhabe, nämlich weiter zu atmen . Nach weiteren Überfällen, bei denen auch Chiggen stirbt (er wird von einem Pfeil getroffen und Bronn hilft ihm zu sterben, wovon Catelyn nichts weiß Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion I ), erreicht die Gruppe das Bluttor. Inzwischen sind Tyrion und Bronn gute Freunde geworden, was Catelyn misstrauisch zur Kenntnis nimmt. Ser Rodrik ist schwer verwundet, und Bronn hatte Catelyn mehrfach dazu gedrängt, ihn zurückzulassen, wovon Cat natürlich nichts wissen will . Später begleitet er Tyrion nach Hohenehr, und da dessen Beine auf der letzten Etappe versagen, muss er ihn auf dem letzten Teilstück tragen. Tyrion verbringt die nächste Zeit in einer der Himmelszellen von Hohenehr, kann dann aber mit Hilfe einer List erwirken, dass Lysa Tully ihn anhört. Vor vielen Rittern des Grünen Tals erwartet sie ein Geständnis von Tyrion, der aber auf ein Urteil durch Kampf besteht. Zu spät erkennt Lysa Tyrions Maneuver und Bronn meldet sich, für ihn gegen Ser Vardis Egen, Lysas Vertreter, zu kämpfen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion V . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Den Kampf entscheidet Bronn für sich, indem er auf eine schwere Rüstung verzichtet und Ser Vardis erst müde macht, indem er ihm ausweicht, dann immer heftiger zum Angriff übergeht und ihn schließlich besiegt, indem er eine Statue auf ihn stürzt. Lysa entscheidet, dass Tyrion und Bronn sofort mit Proviant und Pferden zum Bluttor gebracht und von dort an sich selbst überlassen werden sollen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn I . Auf der Bergstraße will er zunächst versuchen, den Bergstämmen aus dem Weg zu gehen, sieht dann aber ein, dass das keinen Sinn hat und vertraut auf Tyrions Überredenskünste. Am ersten Abend erzählt Tyrion Bronn, wie er Tysha kennenlernte und sie heiratete und wie Tywin Lennister ihn dann bestrafte. Bronn sagt, er hätte seinen Vater dafür getötet. In der ersten Nacht werden sie von Felsenkrähen unter Gunthors Kommando gefunden . Er trifft mit Tyrion und 300 Männern der Bergstämme am Kreuzweg auf ein großes Lager von Lord Tywin Lennister, dem er vorgestellt wird Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion II . Als es in Lord Tywin Lennisters Lager zu einem Streit zwischen einem Mondbruder und einer Felsenkrähe um eine Wurst kommt, kann Bronn eine Eskalation der Situation gerade noch verhindern. Am Abend vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm sendet Tyrion ihn aus, ihm eine hübsche Prostituierte zu suchen. Er findet Shae bei einem kleinen Ritter aus den Westlanden und bringt sie zu Tyrion. In der Schlacht kämpft er an Tyrions Seite auf der linken Flanke Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er begleitet Tyrion nach Königsmund und sorgt direkt dafür, dass Ser Mandon Moor in zu einer Ratssitzung eintreten lässt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Sansa I . In Königsmund wird Bronn der Hauptmann von Tyrions Garde Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion III . Während der Zeit in Königsmund war er damit beauftragt, Söldner für die aufkommende Feindschaft zwischen Cersei und Tyrion anzuheuern Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion II . Mittlerweile hat Tyrion ihn zum Hauptmann seiner persönlichen Leibgarde ernannt. Bronn kümmert sich dabei um die Bittsteller, die Tyrion als Hand des Königs empfangen muss Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion V . Er steht Wache beim Eisernen Thron, als Tyrion Hof hält und Ser Cleos Frey mit den Bedingungen des Hofes zurück nach Schnellwasser schickt und Ser Allisar Thorn von den Wiedergängern an der Mauer berichtet. Er führt Ser Allisar hinaus, als dieser Tyrion droht Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion VI . Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Er begleitet Tyrion regelmäßig in Chatayas Bordell und begnügt sich dort mit Prostituierten, beschützt Tyrion aber auch vor Angreifern Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion I . Als Joffrey von Robb Starks Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt erfährt, lässt er Sansa Stark zu sich bringen und von Ser Boros Blount verprügeln, bis Tyrion mit Bronn und Timett eintrifft und das Schauspiel beendet Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa I . Nach der Ratssitzung, in der der Kleine Rat beschließt, Kleinfinger mit einem Bündnisangebot für die Tyrells nach Bitterbrück zu schicken, weist Tyrion Bronn an, Cerseis Pläne auszukundschaften, da er befürchtet, dass sie etwas ausheckt Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion II . Bronn ist bei Tyrion und der Königsfamilie, als Myrcella Baratheon im Hafen von Königsmund verabschiedet wird. Auf dem Rückweg durch die Stadt kommt es auf halber Strecke zum Aufstand von Königsmund. Bronn kann sich mit den meisten anderen in die Burg retten. Tyrion trägt ihm auf, beim Löschen des Feuers, das in Flohloch ausgebrochen ist, zu helfen.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion III . Bronn soll Ser Jaslyn auftragen, Burg Rosby einzunehmen und Prinz Tommen Baratheon dort zu beschützen. Er stellt in Aussicht, Ser Jaslyn zum Lord zu machen, worüber Bronn nicht erfreut ist, da er selbst gern die Aufgabe übernommen hätte.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion IV Bronn hat mittlerweile 800 Söldner angeworben, und Tyrion hat ihm und einem Dutzend anderen Anführern Ritterschaft und Land angeboten. Er erhält von Tyrion den Auftrag, mit 100 Männern die Bretterbuden an der Außenseite der Stadtmauer niederzubrennen, damit Stannis die Mauern nicht mit deren Hilfe erklimmen kann. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion V Als Stannis Baratheons Flotte schließlich für die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser eintrifft, ist Bronn dafür verantwortlich, mit Hilfe von Ochsen zur rechten Zeit die riesige Eisenkette zu spannen, die die Ausfahrt in die Schwarzwasserbucht versperren soll. Tyrions Plan ist erfolgreich und der Großteil von Stannis' Flotte kann mit Hilfe der Kette und des Seefeuers zerstört werden. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion VII Für seinen Beitrag in der Schlacht wurde er zum Ritter geschlagen. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion IX Er selbst nannte sich Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser und als sein Wappen nahm er eine brennende grüne Kette auf einem rauchenden grauen Feld in Gedenken an seine Rolle in der Schlacht. Zum Ritter geschlagen wurde er von einem Mitglied der Königsgarde. A Storm of Swords Tyrion ließ den Sänger Symon Silberzunge heimlich von Bronn töten, nachdem jener versucht hatte, Tyrion zu erpressen. Es wird angedeutet, dass seine Leiche in einer Küche im Flohloch entsorgt wurde. Als Tyrion für den Mord an seinem Neffen Joffrey angeklagt ist, lehnt Bronn es ab, für ihn ein zweites Mal im Urteil durch Kampf gegen Ser Gregor Clegane einzustehen. Stattdessen nimmt er das Angebot von Cersei Lennister an und heiratet sich in die wohlhabende Familie Schurwerth ein. Dennoch wird er Tyrion nicht komplett vergessen. A Feast for Crows Bronn nennt den Bastard seiner Frau Lollys Tyrion zu fragwürdigen Ehren seines ehemaligen Arbeitgebers. Er sammelt Söldner um sich herum und hat bereits vier Ritter in seinen Haushalt aufgenommen, obwohl Ser Balman Cersei verrät, die Ritter seien ebenfalls einmal Söldner gewesen und besítzen nicht einmal einen Fingerhut voll Ritterlichkeit in sich. Cersei fürchtet, dass Bronn noch immer mit Tyrion im Bunde ist und plant mit Bronn's Schwägerin Falyse Schurwerth und deren Ehemann Balman Byrch, Bronn zu töten. Ser Balman, stets ritterlich, fordert Bronn zu einem Duell heraus, doch Bronn tötet Ser Balman mithilfe seiner schmutzigen Tricks und Lady Falyse wurde aus dem Schloss vertrieben. Möglicherweise wurde sie sogar von Qyburn im Königsmund getötet. Nach Ser Balman's Tod war Bronn der widerspruchslose Lord Protektor von Schurwerth. Den Anspruch darauf erhielt er duch die neue Position seiner Ehefrau als Lady Schurwerth. Zitate "Ich verschenke mein Schwert nicht, ich verkaufe es." Siehe auch *w:c:de.gameofthrones:Bronn im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Bronn Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Ländern der Krone Kategorie:Haus Schurwerth Kategorie:Ritter